international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sía Koskiná
Σία Κοσκινά / Sía Koskiná is a Greek singer and actress. Dubbing * 2004 - Shrek 2 - Fairy Godmother * 2004 - Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - ''Anneliese (speaking), Erika (speaking), Narrator * 2005 - ''Barbie Fairytopia - Elina * 2005 - Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus - Annika 2005 - Kronk's New Groove - Yzma (singing) * 2006 - Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses - Genevive (speaking) * 2006 - Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia - Elina * 2007 - Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow - Elina * 2007 - Barbie as the Island Princess - Rosella (speaking) * 2007 - Shrek the Third - Fairy Godmother * 2008 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Marina del Rey * 2008 - Barbie and the Diamond Castle - Barbie (speaking), Liana (speaking), Lydia (singing) * 2008 - Barbie in a Christmas Carol - Eden Starling (speaking), Young Eden Starling (speaking) * 2008 - Barbie Mariposa - Elina * 2009 - Barbie Presents Thumbelina - Barbie * 2009 - Barbie and the Three Musketeers - Corinne * 2010 - Barbie in a Mermaid Tale - Merliah Summers (speaking) * 2010 - Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale - Barbie (speaking) * 2011 - A Camping we will Go - Barbie * 2011 - Barbie: A Fairy Secret - Barbie * 2011 - Barbie: Princess Charm School - Blair * 2012 - Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 - Merliah Summers * 2011 - Barbie: Perfect Christmas - Barbie (speaking) * 2012 - Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar - Tori (speaking) * 2012/2015 - Life in the Dreamhouse - Barbie * 2013 - Barbie in the Pink Shoes - Kristyin Farraday * 2013 - Frozen - Elsa * 2014 - Barbie as the Pearl Princess - Lumina * 2014 - Barbie and the Secret Door - Princess Alexa (speaking) * 2015 - Barbie in Princess Power - Kara * 2015 - Frozen Fever - Elsa * 2015 - Barbie in Rock'n Royals - Courtney (speaking) * 2015 - Barbie and her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure - Barbie * 2017 - LEGO Frozen Northern Lights - Elsa * 2017 - Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) - Mrs. Potts * 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Elsa * 2017 - Coco - Mamá Imelda * 2018 - Ralph Breaks the Internet ''- Elsa * 2019 - ''Frozen 2 - Elsa * ???? (1986) - The Great Mouse Detective - Miss Kitty Mouse * ???? (1987) - Garfield Christmas Special - Mum / Soloist * ???? (1987) - Oliver & Company - Georgette * ???? (1989/1990) - The Jungle Book - Soloist * ???? (1992/2009) - Barney & Friends - Baby Bop (firstly) * ???? (1998/1999) - Hercules: The Series - Helen of Troy (speaking) * ???? (1999/2000) - Fantaghiro - Black Witch * ???? (2000) - Globehunters - Vocals * ???? (2000) - Pokemon 3 - Soloist * ???? (2001/2006) - Baby Looney Toons - Soloist * ???? (2001/2004) - Justice League - Hawkgirl * ???? (2002) - The Princess and the Pea - Daria, Young Rollo, Princess * ???? (2004) - Charlotte's Web - Charlotte * ???? (2004) - Teacher's Pet - Mum * ???? (2005) - The King: The Story of King David - Mihal (singing) * ???? (2006) - Happy Feet - Gloria (speaking), Norma Jean (speaking) ???? (2006/2008) - The Emperor's New School - Yzma (singing) Biography As a very young girl she started ballet lessons. She has spent 3 years in London, where she graduated with courses in acting, singing and dancing. Category:People Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Singers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Greeks Category:Greek dubbing Category:Greek dubbers